


Dragon slayer mating season

by AvaUzumaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaUzumaki/pseuds/AvaUzumaki
Summary: I know lots of people have done this but mine is different. Here are the pairingsFraxus(Freed x laxus)StingYu(sting x yukino)sp?RougeRa(rouge x kagura)GajNaGra(Gajeel x natsu x gray)KinBra(kinana x cobra)Rowen(Romeo x wendy)It is Dragon mating season and our fellow Dragon slayer's are acting a little bit weird when levy and Lucy go to the library to find out what's wrong, they found a book on Dragon mating season and inside it talks about Dragon slayer's and how they are effected by mating season.





	Dragon slayer mating season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this one also came from Wattpad go check out the original work.https://www.wattpad.com/268747212-dragon-slayer-mating-season-the-start-of-the  
> I really suggest you look at it on wattpad because the video and picture formats are better.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=66&v=LtahjRZ5HEw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=66&v=LtahjRZ5HEw)

** **

** Third person p.o.v **

It was a hot summer day in Mongolia and in the guild fairy tail it was as loud as usual but something was wrong all the dragon slayers were in a corner even laxus but no one seemed to notice until happy asked were natsu was.

** Gray's p.o.v **

That fire breath is probably eating at the bar.He's not there happy said well where is he then. I turn around and see natsu in the corner sitting at a table with all the other dragon slayers hey flame brain.Happy was looking for you i yell but natsu just ignores me hey did you hear me he still did not answer i go up to him and yell do you want to fight flame for brains all of a sudden natsu screams just leave me alone gray im not in the mood to fight with you and i see he is looking kinda flushed hey natsu are you sick. No just leave me alone ok gray he says.Ok but only for today.


End file.
